Railway Trip
"Inside the Smelter's Yard!" -Hubert Hitch Hiker, held prisoner with Sarah Zen Missle and Hiro Railway Trip Part 2 is a tenth thirteenth series episode. Plot Thomas has ended Hiro's homeland tour and was at the sheds in Japan. Reggie reads Hiro's note as he was sorry to blame from spoiling the tour. He noticed that he saw Hubert doing karate actions attacking Dodger, Jordan, and Conrad at the shunting yards. Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert were inside Tillman traveling all the way to Zimbabwe, where they met a diesel shunter named Kolby working at the Zimbabwe engine works. Sarah activates her tasers and zaps Kolby on the nose. Then Hiro coupled Kolby up and ran all the way out. The next tour, Thomas gives a tour around Zimbabwe with Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Charlie. They enjoyed when Ethan and Justin were following up to them. At the spy lab, Hubert and Sarah took Hiro to a disguise room to make Hiro into Kabuto, the head of the lemons working with Professor B. At one moment, Hiro was out of his disguise as Sarah came to see him. Now Hiro was in his disguise again as Hubert starts to attack Ethan and Justin. A helicopter approaches as he carries him using his magnet. Sarah runs as she saw Hiro dressed up as Kabuto again. Hiro was all alone when he wasn't working with Professor B. Hiro heard his whistle blowing when his disguise is losing control. Professor B saw Hiro, undisguised as he gathered the German diesels to capture Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert. Hiro wakes up tied up prisoner in the London Smelter's Yard. Ethan and Justin were watching Thomas, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand taking a tour around Paris. Ethan turns on the laser as the laser faded out. Hiro activated his gatling guns, starting to free Sarah and Hubert and off to see Thomas. Later, Edward, Emily, James, Toby, Gordon, Percy, and Henry arrived at London when they saw Hiro. Hiro sees a bomb on the railway bridge as he tries not to be blown up. Hiro and Thomas set off in the air and saw Ethan and Justin. Bash and Dash has two of the trap carts as they came to a stop. Sarah blocks Ethan and Justin as they applied the brakes and flown over and fell to the trap carts. The army and the police (helped by Sheriff and Trooper) intervene and had the German diesel shunters arrested. Charlie has taught Justin and Ethan a lesson about not to use weapons. Hubert caught Professor B captive and tying him all over with ropes and Sarah zaps him with her taser. Sir Topham Hatt arrives when he saw Hiro and told everything about the evil scheme. Sir Topham Hatt deactivates the bomb as Hiro was dubbed by knight and Queen Elizabeth II at York Station. Back at Sodor, Thomas had given a congratulations party at Knapford Station. He gives congrats to Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert a job done for foiling the evil scheme. Charlie took Ethan and Justin to Whiff's Waste Dump and not to hear every single "thud" on the garbage trucks. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *7897 (does not speak) *7938 (does not speak) *Sunny (does not speak) *Emery (does not speak) *Edgar (does not speak) *Sheriff *Hubert *Sarah *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Dodger (cameo) *Linden (cameo) *Conrad Köf (cameo) *Q Javier Köf (cameo) *Darren Schönbrodt (cameo) *Miguel Schönbrodt (cameo) *Walter Schönbrodt (cameo) *Buford Köf (cameo) *Linus Köf (cameo) *Frederick Rivaro *Jordan Rivaro *Julius Rivaro (cameo) *Daniel Knight (cameo) *Vincent Knight (cameo) *Finley Knight (cameo)